


Even If The Smoke And Flames Build Up Too High

by dasakuryo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: The aftermath of Exogol finds Finn and Rey back on a sandy planet, and from now on, they will face whatever the future has in store for them together.---***[TROS SPOILERS!]***
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Even If The Smoke And Flames Build Up Too High

The twin suns bleed red and yellow on the horizon, so blindingly that Rey has to narrow her eyes to shield herself from such brightness. Bee-bee-eight gives a low hoot,bumping gently into her boot. While she kneels down, a smile turns the corners of her mouth at the little gesture.

"All good," she assures the droid, nodding, touching the antenna for good measure.

The sand beneath her knees is rough, its tiny quartz crystals catch the light of sunset, glittering as the wind moves the sea of sandy dunes. It reminds her of Jakku, though she has to admit to herself this feeling of peace had never washed over her like this back...

She shakes her head. The word feels heavy on her tongue. Jakku was never her home. Not really, just a place she was tied to, hoping and waiting for a family that would never be able to come back for her. Now she knows as much. Bubbles raise in her throat and she sucks in a breath, as deep as she can manage with the sudden stinging of her eyes.

Even so, after everything, she is grateful to that sandy back-water planet. After all, if she hadn't been there, then she would have never find her true home—

"Rey?"

She has a sudden urge to burst out laughing.

_"Back to Jakku— why does everyone wanna get back to Jakku!"_

_"Jakku? That junkyard?"_

_"Told you— junkyard."_

She turns instead, a bright smile from ear to ear. She doesn't have to shield her gaze from the blinding sun now, fixing her eyes on Finn, standing a few meters away from her— all rounded eyes, mouth slightly open, and a single crease between his eyebrows. She broadens her smile and Finn lets out a rather shaky breath. His presence in the Force, though, is filled with ripples of warmth. A warmth so similar to the one of his arms wrapping tight around her, she wishes she could revel in its soothing comfort forever.

She wipes her hands on her thighs, but before she can stand up, Finn has already crouched down and sat next to her. He heaves a sigh, and as silence settles between the two of them Rey knows his gaze remains on her, and not on the spectacle of reds and yellows in the distance.

"What now?" he asks with a voice so thin Rey almost didn't hear it.

Her throat tightens, she's too aware of the cold, bone-chilling, waves lapping at her senses. Fear. Anxiety. Uncertainty. Perhaps one, perhaps all of them, perhaps a mixture of all. She can't be entirely sure. At least not yet.

So she reaches out to calm that muddled water, looks for the warmth within it in the energy swarming between the two of them, and holds on tight. Finn looks down, and a sheepish smile turns up the corner of his mouth. The brush of his thumb is gentle, lightness spreads through Rey's chest when he hooks his thumb with her pinkie finger.

"I am not sure—" she finds herself whispering.

A paralyzing sense of guilt and shame washes over her at Finn's relentless worry rippling through the Force. She looks up, for his gaze, feeling the emotions clogging her throat, no matter how hard she tries to push them down. Judging by the way concern litters lines and creases on Finn's face, she didn't succeeded in masking her turmoil at all.

"I'm sorry," she wishes her voice hadn't come out as hoarse as it did. But before Finn can add anything, she clears her throat, tightening her grasp on Finn's hand, "I'm sorry for running away— for what I said back on—" she wades through her shaky breath, "you do _know me_ , Finn."

 _Maybe you're the only one that truly does_ , she thinks, but keeps that thought to herself.

"And when I—" she pauses, working her lips, leaving the word and the event hovering and weighing heavy in the air between them, "I felt you— reaching for me."

It's Finn who surprises her then, the overwhelming wave of his emotion crushing against her and barely giving her a warning. She melts in the hug, wrapping her arms around him and harboring her face in the curve of his neck.

_"When I was dying I felt you pulling me back."_

The words are out of her mouth before she can stop herself. She remembers she couldn't tell one coldness apart from the other, the icy grip of death or Finn's bone-chilling desperation.

"I had to bring you back," he hushes against the skin of her shoulder.

Rey can't really tell how long they stay hugging, melting into the warmth of each other, pulling the pieces of each other back together after all that has happened. Chest to chest. Skin to skin. The empty cracks filling with the calming and comforting safety pulling and binding them together. They are no longer standing onto unsteady ground—

Rey wonders if this is what home feels like.

When she presses her mouth to Finn's, when her exhale becomes his inhale, when his breath fills her lungs and the caress of his warmth nestles in her mouth and spreads through her chest, when his breath ghosts on her lips before he pulls her in again, the answer becomes crystal clear.

* * *

"Perhaps we could stay at the farm," Finn says, absentmindedly twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers. "We'll have to make it habitable again but, you know, it's a start."

(Neither of them ever had a place they could call their own. Not really. Not in every sense of the word.)

Rey smiles at him, pulling gently at one of his small twists just so it bounces back up. A frown flickers across Finn's face, she checks the end, coiling it around her finger just to brush that shadow of annoyance off his face.

A part of her wants to agree. Master Skywalker's home shouldn't be left like that, but another has to admit that perhaps it's for the best, considering where the lightsabers lie now.

Besides, there are more important matters at hand. She knows where she comes from, and yet she is now a Skywalker. By choice. But such knowledge and such choice have been stolen from countless others. Family, belonging, identity— those are far more important than getting all that sand out of the Skywalker's farm.

"We have to find your family first."

 _Have to_ , there's no room for a hypothetical scenario there. Not for her, especially not after everything Finn has done, for the galaxy, for her, without asking for anything in return. It's high time he got what the First Order robbed him of.

His eyes round, just a bit, but the surprise washes away soon enough when a bright smile curls his lips. Rey cherishes that smile pressing her mouth to it, and hopes he understands the unwavering silent promise she speaks with every brush of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to lie to you, I am not satisfied at all with what we got in The Rise of Skywalker (in every front, not just the finnrey one). This is my humble attempt to cope with the movie and put a band-aid on my shattered heart. I still haven't decided whether I will turn this into a multi-chapter or not (part of me really wants to, given there is nothing that fuels me to write more than being mad at and frustrated with canon, to be quite honest with you, ~~but then again I have 6468789721 WIPs so I'd update once in a blue moon~~ ). Thank you so much for reading, hope you've all enjoyed the read! (if I could manage to heal some of the damage TROS did, so much the better). Feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> The fic's title was inspired by At Home by Jon Bryant, the overall emotions and feeling of the song is very fitting for these two lovebirds, imho.


End file.
